elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Followers
Followers are companions who can be recruited to travel with you, battle for you, and carry items for you. They can also be given pieces of equipment (weapons and/or apparel), and will equip the weapon with the highest damage value and the pieces of apparel with the highest armor value, as long as those values are higher than their starting equipment. A major exception to these rules are non-humanoid followers (e.g. a hired wardog). These followers cannot carry items and, obviously as a result, may not equip items either. The interaction with these followers are also limited to the wait/follow commands and dismissal. They are still combat capable however. Followers will retain their inventories after you dismiss them. In this way, it is possible to use them for limited storage, as long as you do not lose access to them somehow (e.g. by turning them against you, or by having them killed). You can only have one humanoid follower with you at a time, but in most cases there is no penalty for dismissing a follower and then re-recruiting them later. You may also have 1 non-humanoid follower at the same time. Companions stagger and kneel when their health reaches zero, they automaticlly revive after a short time. Companions can only be killed by the player's attacks, or powerful attacks while yeilding. Annekke Crag-Jumper Annekke is a female ???, found at Darkwater Crossover. To get Annekke as a follower, you need to complete a quest she gives you to kill a nearby bandit cave. Aela the Huntress Aela is a female Nord, found at the Companion's Faction House in Whiterun. To get Aela as a follower, you need to complete Glory of the Dead from The Companions. Stenvor Stenvor is a Nord, found in Winhelm, he can be bought (500) as a mercenary from Candlehearth Hall. He is quite skilled with two-handed weapons, as he mentions when you first meet him. He wears steel armor and has a steel greatsword sheathed on his back. Faendal Faendal is a male Bosmer who is initially found by the wood mill in Riverwood, and will return there to wait for you if dismissed. He excels in archery and can train you in Archery up to 5 times per level or until level 50 archery skill is reached. To get Faendal as your companion, you must complete the quest involving the fake letter from Sven, choosing to reveal the real nature of the letter to Camilla Valerius (i.e. telling her that Sven wanted her to think it came from Faendal). This gains you the gratitude of Camilla as well as Faendal. After completing this quest, you can ask Faendal to follow you and he will readily oblige. Faendal seems to have a lawful disposition; if you lockpick your way into residences, he will occasionally say, "You should not be in here." Also, if you enter combat with Whiterun guards, he will stop following you and begin attacking you. Sven Sven is a male Nord initially found in Riverwood. He is the alternative companion available to you if you choose to lie to Camilla (as he instructs you) and give her the fake letter claiming it is from Faendal. Lydia Lydia is a female Nord warrior from Dragonsreach. She becomes available after the revelation of the Dragonborn when Jarl Balgruuf appoints you as Thane and offers her as your Housecarl. When dismissed, she will return to the Jarl's hall and linger near the dining table. If you have purchased Breezehome in Whiterun, she will instead return there. Once you obtain the Amulet of Mara you will be able to marry Lydia. Note: She is an excellent tank. She does have a tendency to get hurt/die though due to her reckless nature. So gear her very well! Golldir Golldir is initially found in Hillgrund's Tomb, and can be recruited outside the Tomb after you have helped him kill the warlock Vals Veran. He is a Warrior who specializes in heavy armor and two-handed weapons. Uthgerd the Unbroken Uthgerd is a female Nord who is initially found in the Bannered Mare tavern in Whiterun. Upon meeting her, she will tell you how she was rejected by the Companions of Whiterun for accidentally killing her dueling partner during her initiation test. The Companions dismissed her as having too much "heat and fury". To recruit her, you must first defeat her in an unarmed brawl. When you dismiss her, she will return to her home in the Cloud district of Whiterun. Note: She makes an excellent tank. Jenassa Jenassa is a female rogue-type Dunmer, initially found in the Drunken Huntsman in Whiterun. She has a lust for killing and advertises her shadowy sensibilities to the player. She is a mercenary and charges 500 septims to recruit each time, unless the player is also Dunmer, in which case she works for free. When dismissed, she lingers in the shadow of the archway between the Wind District and the Cloud District. Note: As with all mercenaries, after quests which replace your current follower with a required person for the quest, she will have to be re-hired for another 500 septims. Cicero Cicero is a male Imperial found in the Dark Brotherhood Questline. If you don't kill Cicero during the quest The Cure for Madness. When you finish the final questline The Dark Brotherhood Forever, and take control of Dawnstar Sanctuary. Leave the sanctuary and there you will find Cicero, happily jumping that you're the listener and becomes your follower. Borgakh the Steel Heart Borgakh is a female Orc found in Mor Khazgur. She can be recruited if the player persuades her or pays her dowry. Kharjo To access Kharjo, you need to finish a quest outside of Windhelm where you have to find his moon amulet. The actual location of Kharjo is at a caravan camp which stays in different areas, often times just south of Windhelm. Talk to him to get the quest. Kharjo is a melee specialist and a warrior who equips a shield and 1 handed weapon. J'zargo J'zargo is a male Khajiit found in The College of Winterhold, available after you complete his quest to test his scroll's effects upon three undead. Vigilance Vigilance is a canine companion that can be purchased outside the city of Markarth, just inside the stables. He cannot carry items for you but will follow you in a similar manner to any companion. Note: It is possible to have both a canine companion and a humanoid companion simultaneously. Note: He is technically a mercanary as you must repay the 500 septim fee each time you want him to re-join you. Meeko Meeko is a canine companion that is found wondering near Meeko's shack. Follow him and he will take you to his master's dead body. Read the note on the body to learn the master's will. Meeko's exact location is about 20 yards south of the shack. He should be sitting at the crossroads waiting. This is my personal recommended dog choice for Skyrim companions due to the fact that unlike Barbas, he never pushes you. Barbas pushes the player, which can knock you off cliffs, interupt spellcasting, interupt dialog etc. Also unlike Vigilance, Meeko is free. Meeko is a very powerful companion to have. Remember you can have a dog IN ADDITION to a regular human companion/mercenary. Illia Illia is a female Imperial found in Darkblight Tower. She can be recruited after you assist her in killing her mother. To prevent spoilers, I will not say anything of her actual storyline besides that you must speak to her after the deed is done. She is a Mage that focuses heavily upon Frost related spells. Erandur Erandur is a male Dunmer. He's a priest of Mara, and can be found in the inn in Dawnstar. He's available as a companion, after you solve the problem of nightmares that bothers citizens of Dawnstar. During the quest, at one point you'll have a choice whether to let him live, or to kill him. Obviously you can't kill him if you want him to be your companion. He uses destruction magic with one hand while welding a mace in the other, but at times he'll even use a bow. Marcurio Marcurio is a male Imperial magician available for hire at the Bee and Barb in Riften for 500 gold coins. Marcurio is incredibly powerful on offense. He uses Arcane Magic and generally is very intelligent when it comes to picking and choosing his spots. As a Mage he's obviously fragile defensively but he can kill almost anything in 3-4 spells. He can't wear as many items as most companions but even without gear he's plenty powerful. Derkeethus Derkeethus is a male Argonian found trapped inside Darkwater Pass. After you free him and lead him out of the caves, you can choose to have him as a companion. If you do not, he will return to his home of Darkwater Crossing, sometimes found working in the nearby Goldenrock Mine. You can also choose to marry Derkeethus if you have the Amulet of Mara. Mjoll the Lioness Mjoll the Lioness is a female Nord found in Riften. She will be available as a follower after you find and give her back her sword Grimsever. Erik the Slayer Erik is a male Imperial found in the Frostfruit Inn in Rorikstead. After convincing his father to let him become an adventurer, Erik can be hired for a one-time fee of 500 septims. Benor Benor is a gruff-sounding male brawler found in Morthal. He does good work with two-handed weapons and comprably well with a bow. To recruit Benor, the Player must bet 100 gold on his or herself against him in a bareknuckle-brawl. Note: You can also marry Benor. Note: More info on this follower is needed. Aranea Ienith Aranea is a female Dunmer found at Azura's Shrine. She will join you after you have completed Azura's quest by returning Azura's Star to the shrine as well as purifying it. She is an incredibly powerful Destruction/Conjurer mage. Vorstag Vorstag is a mercenay that can be found in the Silver-Blood Inn, in Markarth. It costs 500 gold to hire him. please note: more info on this individual is needed. Brelyna Maryon Brelyna Maryon is a Dunmer mage apprentice at The College of Winterhold. She is overeager about studying magic. She is weary of people asking her about her race and magical talents. If the player helps Brelyna experiment with her spells, she agrees to become a Follower. Grelka Grelka is a female Nord found in Riften.She can be found at the square, near the blacksmith. note: she is the expert trainer for light armor. please note: more info on this individual is needed. Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Skyrim Category:Marcurio